I'm Gonna Make You Smile
by GunSniper64
Summary: When Fiona goes into depression because she feels Van has forgotten her or is ignoring her, the Blade Liger takes her to Irvine who comforts her. But what will happen when Fiona encounters Van? ONE-SHOT. Irvine/Fiona bro/sis pairing, and Fiona/Van romance.


_**(Author's Note: When Fiona has a breakdown over fear of losing Van, she pays a visit to Irvine who comforts her. Van/Fiona pairing with brother/sister relationship towards Irvine and Fiona. Not my greatest work and flames are gladly accepted, but I figured why not and posted it anyway.…enjoy!)**_

**Cheer Up Because I'm Gonna Make You Smile**

It had been days since they had seen each other. Hardly any contact, whether it be through phone or letters, and Fiona was lonely. She missed him. The way his hair was spiked up, the way his smile melted her heart, the way he made her blush, the way he made her feel better when she was sad…she missed everything about him. But had she gotten much of a response whenever she tried to talk to him? No. Now, she knew that he was hard at work working for the Guardian Force and that his talents as a zoid pilot and his good heart made him very valuable to both the Republic and the Empire, and that he was constantly being asked to fulfill jobs or missions to help bring peace to Planet Zi, but would it kill him to just have a simple conversation with her that wasn't about the latest zoid model or the newest defense method? She missed the old days when it had just been him, Zeke, her, and the occasional Moonbay and/or Irvine for company. Back then the conversations were about finding Zoid Eve or about his dreams of becoming a great zoid pilot. Well he had achieved his dream, and they had found the Zoid Eve, and now there was nothing left to talk about. She tried to keep a conversation going but it felt like there wasn't anything left to talk about...or was it that there was so much to talk about she didn't know where to begin? Fiona wasn't sure. It wasn't like she wanted their relationship to just fade away, oh no. On the contrary, she was ready to do anything just to make it work. But she missed him. Zi, did she miss him. If only he was there beside her to tell her how everything was going to be ok. If only he could pick up his cell phone and take two minutes out of his busy life to ask her how she was or what the latest book she had read was or how Dr. Dee was doing – anything would be sufficient! But no, Van was a big-top Guardian Force member now…and maybe he didn't need her anymore. Maybe that was why he hadn't talked to her. Maybe he didn't want her anymore.

Fiona shook her head, clearing her mind. She knew Van loved her, it was just a question of how much did he love her? Sighing, she climbed out of the empty bed and changed from her night gown into her standard pink outfit. Not bothering to brush her hair, she instead just put it back in a ponytail, slid on her shoes, and left the small house in the Wind Colony.

Making her way through the night streets, Fiona reached the Blade Liger that Van had left with her. He had told her to look after it for him, because he would have to test out and pilot other zoids while working for the Guardian Force Special Class. The Blade Liger had always been special to him for it had been his first zoid as the Shield Liger, but as Fiona stood beneath the zoid, she wondered if the Blade Liger even meant anything to Van now.

The zoid growled a comforting welcome as Fiona ran her hand along its leg. Maybe the Blade Liger should just move on like her. Maybe if Van didn't need her in his life, or want her, then she could live without him and find a different path in life that didn't involve Van Flyheight. Fiona sighed. She knew this could never be possible. She loved him with all of her heart and couldn't even begin to think of a life without him. Climbing up into the cockpit of the zoid, Fiona pushed the boosters on and surged the Blade Liger forward.

As the zoid raced away from the town, Fiona didn't notice an awakened Maria Flyheight standing outside her house watching the Zoidian girl run away with a sad smile on her face.

"Fiona."

Fiona didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that it felt great to be sitting in the Blade Liger again. The memories of all the times she had rode with Van flooded back to her and she found herself crying. She couldn't lose him. She knew he loved her. But then why hadn't he called or even left a message? Why had he been so busy over the past couple months that he couldn't even squeeze a few minutes in for the woman he loved?

Fiona sighed as she ran a hand down her hair. She was being selfish and foolish. Van loved her and he had promised her he would never leave her. So then why hadn't he called? Was it because he had found someone else? Was that it? Had he found somebody to fill his heart with joy the way she used to? Van did have a crush on Moonbay when they were younger. And then there was Reese who could easily manipulate people's minds. Had Van's heart been taken over by Reese? Or had Moonbay actually pulled a 360 and made a move on Van? No, Fiona knew the transporter would never like Van in that way nor do that to the Zoidian who she considered a sister. But Fiona hadn't seen Van in months…who knew what kinds of girls he was in to now? No, she was being ridiculous. Van loved her. She knew he did. But then why hadn't he called?

Fiona was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't realize that the Blade Liger had asked her a question. Looking at the zoid, Fiona tilted her head as the Blade Liger repeated its question.

"_Where do you want to go Fiona?"_

Her immediate thought was of Van, but then Fiona thought about what would happen if Van was with someone else. What if he really didn't love her or want to be with her? What if he was trying to avoid her and he secretly hoped that she would just move on from him so that he would avoid hurting her? These thoughts made Fiona cry harder as she pulled her knees up to her chest and let a soundless scream escape her lips.

The Blade Liger howled sympathetically. It missed its owner and pilot too. Nobody could ever pilot the Blade Liger like Van could. The way he handled the zoid's controls with such love, respect, and devotion proved how much Van cherished the zoid. But Van hadn't visited in months, and the Blade Liger was beginning to grow rusty, and the zoid could tell that Fiona was suffering from "Lack of Van Syndrome" too. Deciding what she really needed was a true friend to prove to her that Van loved her, the Blade Liger set a course for Red River Base where it knew it would probably find the ex-mercenary Irvine hanging about. Irvine had always cared for Fiona like a little sister, and he had been there for her when Van wasn't. If anybody could reassure Fiona, it was Irvine.

It didn't take the speedy Blade Liger long to reach the Red River Base. Fiona however had begun to shake with the pain and confusion she was feeling. The Blade Liger knew it needed to find Irvine fast before Fiona lost it completely.

Getting past security was no problem since the security guards recognized the Blade Liger as the zoid of Van Flyheight, automatically letting the zoid proceed into the hanger. The Blade Liger looked around and, noticing the Lightning Saix off in the very corner of the hanger, jogged over.

"_Hey Speedy, where's your pilot?" the Blade Liger asked in greeting._

"_Sleeping up in a room the major gave him. What's up, Blader?"_

"_Van hasn't been around in awhile. Fiona and I are missing him, but her a lot more than me. Human emotions are very…odd. Anyway she's in a state of real depression and insecurity, and I was wondering if Irvine could try to help her feel better?"_

"_Yeah sure, no prob. I'll try to send a mental link to Irvine to let him know what's up."_

"_Thanks, Speedy, I owe you."_

As the Blade Liger waited patiently for the Lightning Saix to contact Irvine, the blue zoid checked on Fiona. She had curled into a little ball in the back seat of the zoid passed out. The Blade Liger couldn't help but let out a growl of feeling from the back of its throat. She looked so adorable all curled up like that. The zoid wished Van could somehow see her now. The way the tears were still on her face, the way her arms were gripped tightly around her legs, the way her breathing had evened out…she looked so…normal. It was hard to believe that this girl was over a hundred years old - she looked so young and human. But the Blade Liger knew that the real reason Fiona looked so good…the reason her smile brightened up her face and the reason she laughed and took joy in life…it wasn't because she had been preserved in a canister for years…it was because she had met and fallen in love with Van Flyheight. Fiona was the strong and spirited person she was because love had made her realize how there can be happiness in life. Sure, love could also cause humans to go crazy or lose their sanity, for the Blade Liger was starting to think Fiona had gone insane for even doubting Van's love, but in the end, love was worth all the longing, pain, confusion, and even anger for in the end…love was the only human emotion that causes real happiness. The Blade Liger watched Fiona sleep and thought about how weird human emotions were.

However, the zoid was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the Lightning Saix growl a welcome to its pilot. The Blade Liger watched as Irvine walked up to the zoid. The man was dressed in his usual outfit; however his eye patch was gone. The Blade Liger lowered its body so that the cockpit could open and Irvine could climb up. Irvine hovered inside the cockpit as he looked down at Fiona.

She had grown a little bit since he had seen her roughly four months ago. Her hair was longer, pulled back in a messy ponytail, and her face and shirt were stained with tears and snot.

Smiling faintly, Irvine maneuvered himself into the backseat and leaned down to pick up the Zoidian before the Blade Liger growled a warning.

"What, you actually think I'm going to take advantage of her?" Irvine questioned the zoid with a chuckle. "Just like Van, you still have major trust issues. I promise you Liger, I'm not going to hurt her or take advantage of her…I'm just going to take her up to my room where she can rest and get some sleep without being all cramped up."

At the mention of his room, the Blade Liger growled again and the Lightning Saix chuckled a deep laugh.

"_Relax Blader, he's not going to touch your pilot's woman. He just wants to help is all. He cares about Fiona like a sister and he will help take good care of her. Don't worry."_

The Blade Liger knew it could trust the Lightning Saix, and it knew Irvine wasn't a bad guy, so the zoid allowed its cockpit to open up so Irvine could bend down, scoop up Fiona in his arms, and stand up in the cockpit. Gingerly Irvine stepped on the rim of the zoid's cockpit where Irvine gracefully jumped off and landed on the ground. Worried that he had woken Fiona, he looked at the girl but her eyes were still closed. Resisting the urge to smile at her cuteness, Irvine quickly carried Fiona back to his room.

The Blade Liger wondered if he had made the right decision when the Lightning Saix turned to him and reassured him.

"_Relax Blader, everything's gonna be ok. Irvine will protect and help Fiona feel better."_

Irvine gently pushed open the door of his room and walked over where a small bed lay against the side wall. Laying Fiona on the bed, Irvine walked back and closed the door. It was the middle of the night so there hadn't been any soldiers in the hallways so he had had no trouble. Walking back to the bed, he pulled up a chair and sat himself down beside the girl.

Irvine watched her sleep and saw the tears on her cheeks shine in the light from the moons that came in through the window on the opposite wall. Gently he reached out and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes behind her ear. Fiona was indeed special to him, but not the kind of love special…more like the sisterly kind of special. Irvine had watched her grow up and become a woman. He had watched her mature, discover her true name and learn about her past. He had watched her fall in love with Van Flyheight. He had watched him fall in love with her. He had watched as Van had joined the Guardian Force and had become so consumed with his work that he had neglected Fiona. He had watched as Fiona had shot down Thomas Schubaltz who had time after time tried to win her affections. He had watched Fiona devote herself to Van and the idiot of a zoid pilot leave his girlfriend behind in some stupid colony to wait like a housewife. And now he watched as Fiona lay sleeping on his bed, her heart nearly broken with the pain and confusion. He watched as his unbiological sister crumbled under his watch. But now it was time to stop watching. Now it was time for some action.

Irvine let out a deep breath when suddenly Fiona twitched and slowly opened her eyes.

She stared up at Irvine for a few moments before it sunk in her mind who he was.

"Irvine," she whispered. Her voice was sore from all the crying and she sounded horrible, but he gave her a smile. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Irvine couldn't help but smile as he looked into her eyes. She was just so innocent and special in her own way…how could Van be so stupid to leave her behind?

"I'm currently a resident here, silly. You're at Red River Base. The Liger brought you here after you passed out at its controls. Seems like you could really use a friend right now."

It took Fiona a few moments for the information to sink in. She was at Red River Base and in Irvine's room. The Blade Liger must've thought that Irvine could help her more than finding Van would, so it had brought her here.

Fiona looked up into Irvine's eyes and suddenly she had thrown her arms around him crying into his shoulder heavily.

Irvine didn't know what to do. Fiona had never hugged him like this before. He had never seen her so scared and depressed. So he did the only thing he thought would help. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she cried. Irvine didn't usually do the whole 'help others feel better' thing but he was damned if he was going to let his little sister crumble over that idiot Van. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, Fiona crying into his shoulder while he held her silently.

When her sobs had finally quietly calmed down a little bit, he knew he had to say something to her.

"Fiona…I know you're confused. You don't know why Van hasn't been keeping better contact with you, but I'm sure that he's probably just extremely busy and missing you as much as you miss him –"

"He doesn't miss me," Fiona whispered as her voice broke. "I-if he did, he wouldn't ignore me like t-this."

"He's not ignoring you," Irvine said softly as he adjusted her in his lap on the chair so that she was slightly above him looking down into his eyes. "Now I'm not exactly sure what the hell is wrong with your boyfriend, but I know Van. And I know he is head over heels for you. There isn't a single girl in the world that he would ever look twice at except for you. He would never cheat on you, even if he was crazy-ass drunk, he wouldn't cheat on you. So don't go filling your head with those kinds of thoughts."

"B-but what about Reese? She could get into his mind and manipulate his thoughts - she could take advantage of him –"

"Van has handled Reese lots of times before, and every time he has been successful. Fiona, there isn't a human, zoid, Zoidian, or force in this world that could ever come between you and Van."

"There's work," Fiona whispered as she curled up against Irvine's chest with her head resting sadly on his shoulder. "If it's not another girl keeping him from talking to me, then it has to be work. He's always so busy, but can't he stop and take two minutes to call me?"

"Maybe he wants to, but every time he tries to, something happens like a mission could come up and he has to go off or he could just not know what to say. Maybe every time he goes to call you there's just so much he wants to say that he doesn't know how to start and that freaks him out and he ends up not calling. Guys are weird like that."

"Guys are a real pain," Fiona sighed as she raised her head to look into Irvine's eyes again. "That's still not a good reason for why he wouldn't attempt to talk to me."

Irvine smirked suddenly as he looked down at her. "You're a lot like her, you know."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Like who?"

"Moonbay. She would say exactly the same thing. Always blame the guy first and never stop to think that maybe it's just you overreacting…yep, that's Moonbay alright."

Fiona couldn't help the faint smile that crossed her lips. Irvine smiled goofily which caused her to give a shaky laugh. Wrapping his arms tighter around her, Irvine pulled her to his chest with a smile. Fiona rested her cheek against his shoulder as she asked him, "How is she?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her in a little over a month, but there isn't a day that goes by where I'm not thinking about her like crazy. Now I'm not a sucker for all this mushy-lovey-dovey shit, but I do kind of know how you feel, and Fiona? You have to have faith and trust in Van and his love for you. Now, that idiot of a hero is my best friend. We've been through lots of shit together, and not once has he ever doubted his love for you. He just gets a little…side-tracked with all this work stuff but in the end, he really does love you and want to make you happy. He's just an idiot and we guys are idiots and we forget sometimes what truly makes us happy and is important to us. But you have to keep faith in him."

"Why, though?" Fiona asked as she pulled away from him, climbed off his lap, and walked over to the window. Looking out through the curtains, she looked down at the base below. "Why should I keep faith in him when I don't even know if there is any reason to still keep faith in him? Why should I wait for the phone call or letter from him saying how much he misses me and loves me when that phone call or letter might never come? Why should I open myself up to that kind of torment, Irvine?"

She turned back to look at him, and he looked at her before standing up and walking over to stand in front of her. Resting his hand on her shoulder, Irvine turned her so that he could look into her eyes.

"Fiona, do you know what Van told me a few years ago when he had just joined the GF?"

Fiona shook her head and Irvine went on.

"He told me that he wanted to become a great zoid pilot, one that you would be proud of, one that could support you. He told me how he wanted to get the highest rank in the Guardian Force and earn the respect of the world, but get to the top because he has the one thing in the world that no other guy has. He told me he would make it to the top because he has the greatest treasure in the world…your love. Fiona…I know you haven't seen him in a while and you tend to forget this, but Van made a promise to you a long time ago that he would ask you to marry him one day. He really and truly does love you and want you to be in his life. Fiona, to him you are the greatest person in the world. You helped him grow and mature into the fighter and protector he is now. It's thanks to you that Van even made it this far. And trust me, there isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't remember this fact. He loves you, Fiona, and he wants to be with you right now more than anything. I know him, and I know it's true. Now I don't know why he hasn't contacted you in so long, but I know he's alive and I know he loves you. He _**loves**_ you, Fiona. And there isn't a thing or soul on Zi that could ever change that. The question is do you still love him?"

Fiona looked into Irvine's brown eyes and sighed. She knew he was right. Slowly she nodded with a faint smile as her eyes began tearing up again. Irvine held open his arms with a cheesy grin and Fiona couldn't help but giggle as she hugged him.

"Thanks, Irvine," Fiona whispered as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"No problem, Fiona," Irvine whispered back as he suddenly pulled away. "Now I do believe that we have an air-head of a Guardian Force member to track down so you can smother him with love."

Fiona giggled and nodded as she led the way to the door but before she exited the room she turned around and gave Irvine a big hug.

"What was that for?" Irvine asked with a tilt of his head.

"For Moonbay the next time you see her," Fiona smiled.

Irvine beamed and the two made their way down to the hanger where their zoids were waiting for them.

It didn't take them long to reach the Guardian Force headquarters. Fiona jumped out of the Blade Liger's cockpit before the zoid could come to a halt. Irvine laughed as he watched Fiona run into the base.

It looked like acting had actually worked better than just watching for once.

Fiona ran through the base screaming Van's name before an officer directed her to Van's office. Fiona reached for the handle of the door with her boyfriend's name in gold lettering on it but paused, unsure of whether or not she actually wanted to open the door. What if Van was inside with another girl? What if he didn't want to see her? What if he never wanted to speak to her again? However, before she could make up her mind, the door opened up and Van stood in the doorway.

"Fiona," Van whispered in a mixture of shock and surprise.

Fiona stood there staring at him. He wore the same clothes he always did and his hair was still in the same style, but it was his eyes. They had matured so much. She could see all of the training the Guardian Force had put into him. But there was still that small spark of boyishness in his eyes. That spark that he had had the very first time he met Fiona was still there. And it was those eyes in which she gazed that she saw the love in his heart reflected.

"Fiona…what…what are you doing here?" Van asked.

She could tell. There was so much he wanted to say to her, so much he wanted to ask, but the words just wouldn't form. She could only stand there gazing into his eyes drinking in his emotions.

"I, I'm so sorry Van," Fiona suddenly burst as she fell forward into his arms. She clutched his shirt and began crying into his chest as the words tumbled out of her mouth. "I'm so sorry I came here, I'm so sorry to bother you, I'm so sorry I couldn't just wait for you, but Van I was so worried. I was so worried that you had found someone else or that you had moved on or that you didn't want me or that you didn't love me anymore. I was so worried I had to see you! I didn't know if I could make it much longer without at least knowing you were ok. All the nights alone, all the empty conversations - they were driving me mad, Van! I broke today. I lost control and I broke down. I didn't know where else to go so I climbed into the Blade Liger but I passed out so the Liger took me to the Red River Base where Irvine told me that you still loved me and that I was just being silly and that everything was going to be ok but I didn't believe him so him and the Liger brought me here and now I'm wondering if it was a mistake coming here…maybe I should just go home to the Wind Colony and leave you alone…maybe I shouldn't even be here I'm sure I'm bothering you, I'm so stupid –" Fiona was cut off when Van cupped her cheek in his palm and lifted her face so that he could look deeply into her eyes.

"Van?" Fiona whispered.

Van didn't say anything but leaned down and kissed her with that smile of his. The kiss was gentle at first but Fiona threw herself at him, which only made Van hold back a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Van deepened the kiss and they stood like that for a few moments before he pulled away.

"Fiona, I love you," Van began. "I have always loved you and I will always love you. You should never worry or doubt that again, do you understand me? There isn't a girl in this world that could replace you or even claim my heart. Fiona, you mean the world to me. I'm sorry I haven't tried harder to talk to you more; it's just that whenever I go to call you or write something to you, my mind draws a blank. There's just so much I want to say that I'm not sure how to say it or how to even begin. Plus Krueger has me on all of these missions and I hardly have any time to myself, but I know these aren't good enough excuses."

Van paused and his arm slid around her waist while his free hand stroked her cheek.

"Fiona, I am so incredibly sorry for making you worry like this. I've hurt you and caused you pain…I don't deserve to call you my girlfriend. I am so sorry for everything wrong I have done. I do love you Fiona and I would _never_ cheat on you or leave you or even _think_ of breaking up with you. You deserve better than me…I'm sorry."

Van's eyes filled with sadness and Fiona knew he was genuinely hurt by the pain he had caused her. Slowly she reached up and touched his face, drawing his eyes to meet hers again.

"Don't be sorry Van; I'm sorry for getting so worried. I love you too, Van Flyheight."

Van's smile grew wide and he went to kiss her when suddenly he got a look in his eyes and he rushed into his office with a "Be right back!"

Fiona stood there blinking in wonder when Van suddenly returned holding a small box awkwardly.

"I had been meaning to give this to you a long time ago but then I became so engrossed in GF work that I neglected you and forgot about a promise I had once made to you."

Van's eyes met hers as he bent down on one knee and took her by the hand.

"Fiona…I know I haven't always been there for you…I've let you down – hurt you even. B-but I want to make this work between us. I want to be the best man for you. I want to be your joy in life and to show you as much happiness and love as you have shown me…I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Fiona. You're everything to me, and I wouldn't be where I am today if I didn't have you. Fiona…I'm asking you not as a Guardian Force member, or as the hero of Planet Zi, but as Van Flyheight, the kid who found you in those ruins so many years ago…I'm...I'm asking you to marry me, Fiona. I'm asking you to become Fiona Elise Linette Flyheight so from now on you will never have to worry about my being unfaithful or not caring about you. Fiona, will you marry me?"

At some point during the speech, Van had opened up the box where a small diamond ring lay nestled in the black velvet box.

Fiona was speechless as she gazed at Van. He had been meaning to propose to her. He wanted her as his wife. Forever.

"Oh Van," Fiona cried as she fell into his arms, kissing him deeply. Van began laughing as he struggled to break away from her long enough to meet her gaze and see her smile grow.

"So…is that a yes?"

Fiona burst out laughing as she nodded like crazy.

"Of course I'll marry you, Van!"

The smile which grew on Van's face melted Fiona's heart. Van removed the ring from the box and slid it onto Fiona's finger where it fit perfectly. Fiona, who was now practically lying on top of Van from when she had tackled him, tried not to squeal with delight as she gazed down at her finger before looking at Van.

"I would love to be your wife, Van Flyheight."

As Van scooped her up and carried her giggling form into his office/room, Irvine stood hiding in the shadows watching with a smile on his face before walking away.

"Well…looks like my work here is done."


End file.
